


Gladions shame

by MoraArtemis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Broody Gladion, F/M, I mean honestly how can they be so young, I'm Not Ashamed, No they aren´t 11, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraArtemis/pseuds/MoraArtemis
Summary: After the Aether paradise incident, Gladion is feeling a little down, as you try to encourage him you realize that you may be doing more than that.





	

Gladion's shame  
The Aether foundation had left all of you feeling a bit empty, Gladion most of all. You only knew a fraction of what he went through and you already feel like you know more about him than anyone. On your way to Poni island, you leave the bow of the ship to find him just sitting on the edge of the bunk, head in hands. He looks up and sighs.  
"I bet you hate me now too, for leaving Lillie when she needed me." He doesn't even bother looking up to see if you nod. You don't, instead you sit on the bunk next to him and cautiously touch his arm. He doesn't pull away like he has all of the other times.  
"I don't hate you." Is all you say before he looks up shocked.  
"You..you don't?" You smile comfortingly and move to wrap him in a hug. He stiffens but doesn't shy. After a moment his breathing relaxes and he puts his arms around you. Before this moment you didn't realize how much muscle he had, before you just took him to be a lanky, skinny punk, but he was anything but.  
He grips your shirt and moans in his throat. Your stomach tightens in response to the sound. He pulls back and you see a new emotion in his eyes, not sadness but a fire, a hunger that is pointed at you. You inhale sharply feeling a rush of heat centered in your cheeks and...in your shorts. You blush as you realize what you're feeling and pull away slightly, he grabs your wrist.  
"Don't, it's ok."  
You freeze as he leans in and touches your lips with his, just a brush but enough to make you hungry for more. His hands begin to roam up your arm and across your chest, you moan and lean back. You hear Lillie out on the deck and her voice is getting closer. Gladion breathes in sharply and pulls away, jumping to his feet.  
"I...have to go." He walks out on the deck, pushing past Lillie. She shrugs, walks in and begins to chatter happily as she gets ready for bed. You do the same, paying little attention to her as you think of how his lips felt against yours.  
You get very little sleep as you have a hard time turning off the memory of him, that close and that hot.  
"Are you okay?" Lillie asks as Poni island rides into view. Gladion hasn't made eye contact since last night and you begin to think that you did something wrong.  
Finally you make landfall and gather your things, Lillie practically skips off of the boat.  
Gladion says that he has to go back and fix things at Aether paradise. Lillie mutters something about going to look around and you nod as she runs off. You rummage through your bag and realize that you left your Z bracelet in the cabin of the boat and go back to get it. The cabin appears empty and you bend to look. Suddenly you feel someone behind you and you turn to find Gladion with that same hunger as last night.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you, you have been in my mind constantly since you beat me the first time, you were so strong yet so beautiful." He comes close again, so close that you can feel his heat pumping off of his body.  
"Is it ok?" He asks touching your cheek.  
"I was afraid you'd never ask." He smirks, one that makes your mind start to fuzz. His lips meet yours, a firm kiss that gathers more heat in your stomach and your shorts. His other hand begins to roam up your stomach and finds its way up your shirt, you shudder as he begins to tug at the back of your bra. After a few tugs your bra falls off and he pulls it from under your shirt and throws it to the floor. His kisses were getting more frantic now as you feel a twitching pressure from his pants. You'd think he would be eager to satisfy his needs but he doesn't seem ready to abandon yours just yet. He slowly pulls up your shirt and begins to trace kisses across your stomach as he goes. You cant help but allow desperate little moans escape you as he gets closer to your breasts. He stops to nibble one playfully and you squirm under him he grin at you and pulls off his shirt, revealing his lean muscle beneath. He tugs at your shorts and you gladly shirk them off, he begins to rub against you experimentally as he takes off the rest of your shirt. You lay down on the bunk and allow him to take off his pants before you drag him back to you. Both of you begin to breath heavier as the hunger takes over. He starts to rub in between your legs with himself, you moan between kisses and begin to rub back, rolling your hips into him. Slowly he pushes in and you find that you were ready and willing to take all of him, down to the hilt. He growls as he beings to slowly work his way in and out. You moan loudly and can't help but allow your insides to twitch with a demand to take all of him. The rhythm gets faster and faster as your moans get more and more desperate, he waits until you arc, hips yank up and body tenses as you melt for him. He shoves in hard and orgasms too. You both sit there for a moment as you both wind down from your high and collapse back down to lay on the bed breathing deeply and just feel each other. Then he kisses you tenderly one more time and smiles and he pulls out slowly.  
"Wow." Is all he could manage. You laugh and hug him to your chest.  
"I wish we could stay this way forever." You say. He stays silent for a moment.  
"Don't worry, You know where you cant find me if you have an itch that needs scratching." He looks up at you mischievously, then snuggles down next to you as both of you catch up on some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I go on the assumtion that the characters in pokemon cant possibly be just 11 years old, so I don't really classify this as an underaged piece. I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
